Consumers have ever-increasing access to a variety of forms of content and media. From web pages, streaming video and audio data, cable, digital subscriber line (DSL), radio, television, satellite, and the like, users may obtain content from a variety of sources. Further, the content may be output by a variety of devices, such as convergence systems, wireless devices, information handling systems, personal digital assistants, integrated music players, portable media players, and the like. Thus, consumers are confronted both by the variety of content, and the variety of systems that may be utilized to access the content.
Additionally, a plurality of consumers may wish to interact with content utilizing a shared device. For example, a music player may be provided for outputting audio content to listeners in a room. However, it may be difficult for the users to reach a consensus regarding the type of content the users wish to have output by the system. Reaching such a consensus may require a great deal of bargaining by the consumers, such as voicing preferences, negotiating, and other such processes which may require a great deal of time and effort, thereby greatly reducing the overall experience.
Further, with the great variety of content and player choices, it may be difficult to find a suitable device to output desired content. For example, on a home system, a consumer may wish to interact with an item of content in more than one location, but may have difficult in selecting and transferring such content to the location.